This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To maintain and further develop a specialized resource for studies relating to embryonic stem cell research. Allocation of Resource Access To date, the stem cell resource unit at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center provides frozen rhesus and marmoset ES cells to interested investigators. No request has been denied. Additionally, the stem cell resource unit provides zebrafish bFGF for culturing primate ES cells. Since last submission 4 new investigators have received the recombinant protein bringing the total number of investigators receiving zbFGF on a regular basis to 18. Over 250mg of zbFGF has been distributed to date. This has saved investigators over $700,000. The DNA plasmid used to purify the protein itself is now available through Addgene (www.addgene.com) and was sent to 18 new investigators in 2008 bringing the total number of investigators to receive this plasmid to 26. Lastly, 4 investigators requested and received rhesus ES cell provided by the stem cell resources unit and distributed by the WiCell Research Institute. Dissemination Knowledge is disseminated to the scientific community via publications in peer reviewed journals and scientific meeting attendance. The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center also holds quarterly research retreats to create increased communication between the various service and resource units. Training Training in culture techniques of primate embryonic stem cells is available. Many new investigators have taken advantage of this resource in previous reporting periods however there have been no new investigators trained this year. Progress We have provided ips cell derivation for disease specific cell lines for UW investigators. To date, 3 disease cell lines have been used for ips cell generation and a total of 29 clones have been cultured and frozen for future use. Highlights: Members of stem cell resources Yu and Thomson were authors on a paper detailing reprogramming in cell cultured from a donor afflicted with a specific disease: Allison D. Ebert, Junying Yu, Ferrill F. Rose, Jr, Virginia B. Mattis, Christian L. Lorson, James A. Thomson, &Clive N. Svendsen. Induced pluripotent stem cells from a spinal muscular atrophy patient. Nature 457, 277-280 (15 January 2009) Published online 21 December 2008. Challenges: Due to funding shortages we were unable to receive cynomologous embryos and the project came to a halt. We look forward to working with CPI to receive Mauritian cynomolougous embryos to create new cynomologous ES cell lines as described in our P51 proposal. Concerns: No concerns at this time. Publications note: Stem Cell Resource support is involved in numerous journal articles that depend in part or in full on WNPRC resources.